Changing of the Guard
Changing of the Guard – sześćdziesiąty-pierwszy odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Elena pomaga Antonii, królewskiej szwaczce, osiągnąć jej cel zostania pierwszą kobietą w królewskiej straży Avaloru, ku niezadowoleniu snobistycznego rywala. Streszczenie Elena spotyka się z Gabem w porcie. Gabe mówi Elenie, że Avalor ma problem z piratami. Elena zgadza się z Gabem, mówiąc, że piraci zaatakowali już trzy statki w tym miesiącu. Gabe obiecuje Elenie, że ten trzeci raz będzie ostatnim, ale będzie to wymagało większej siły, czyli wzmocnienia straży królewskiej dzięki zwerbowaniu nowych członków, więc postanowił zrobić rekrutację. Gabe w tej chwili przypomina sobie o treningu szermierki z Eleną. Elena mówi Gabemu, że znajdzie nowego partnera do treningu, skoro on nie ma czasu. Elena więc toczy pojedynek szermierczy z Armando, który z nią przegrywa. W tej chwili przychodzi królewska szwaczka, Antonia Bello, która przynosi Elenie wyprasowane szczęśliwe spodnie do szermierki. Antonia potem daje Elenie szpadę, kopiąc nią w górę i to prosto w rękę księżniczki. Elena jest pod wrażeniem i pyta się Antonii, czy ona uprawia szermierkę. Antonia odpowiada, że trochę, ponieważ jej ojciec należał do królewskiej straży. Elena więc proponuje Antonii, żeby ta zastąpiła Armando jako jej sparingpartner. Gdy Elena toczy pojedynek szermierczy z Antonią, ta okazuje się być naprawdę dobra w szermierce. Elena pyta się Antonii, czy ta naprawdę nie miała oficjalnego treningu. Antonia mówi, że potajemnie przyjrzała się ojcu i jego oddziałowi, a potem ćwiczyła w swoim pokoju. Elena pyta się Antonii, czy ona nie myślała o tym, żeby dołączyć do królewskiej straży. Antonia odpowiada, że raz albo dwa razy dziennie o tym myślała. Nagle Elena robi wrażenie na Antonii, wykonując trik "Skok Pantery", którego się nauczyła od Gabego i który przyniósł jej zwycięstwo w pucharze szermierza. Elena potem pyta się Antonii, czemu ona nie spróbuje dołączyć do straży. Antonia wyjaśnia, że kobiety nie mają prawa dołączyć do straży. Elena nie wierzy w to, dopóki Antonia nie pyta się jej, dlaczego w straży są tylko mężczyźni. Elena jednak tego nie wie. Elena przychodzi do dziadków i pyta się ich, czy jest jakaś zasada, która nie pozwala kobietom dołączyć do królewskiej straży. Luisa odpowiada, że nie ma takiej zasady. Francisco jednak mówi, że ta zasada nie jest potrzebna, ponieważ królewska straż jest tylko dla mężczyzn. Elena i Luisa nie są zadowolone z tego, co Francisco właśnie powiedział. Francisco próbuje się wykręcić, wręczając żonie begonię, ale myli ją z różą. Luisa każe mężowi się wytłumaczyć. Francisco więc tłumaczy się bardzo seksistowską przemową, że mężczyźni mają zadanie chronić kobiety, a nie odwrotnie, jednocześnie kłując się kolcem z róży. Gdy Luisa bandażuje Francisco palec, ten wyjaśnia, że tak zawsze było. Elena natomiast mówi, że tak już nie będzie. Elena przychodzi do Antonii, która w tej chwili ćwiczyła walkę na manekinach, i wyjaśnia jej, że nie ma zasady, która nie pozwala kobietom służyć w królewskiej straży, co znaczy, że ona może dołączyć. Antonia na początku jest zaskoczona, ale w końcu postanawia spełnić marzenie. W porcie odbywają się zapisy na szkolenie dla rekrutów do królewskiej straży. Przychodzą na nie Rocco Villalobos i jego brat, Nacho. Zaraz potem przychodzi Elena i Gabe pyta się jej, czy ona wyrzeka się korony, by dołączyć do straży. Elena wyjaśnia Gabemu, że tak naprawdę przyprowadziła do niego kandydatkę, i w tej chwili pojawia się Antonia. Gabe jest zaskoczony. Elena mówi Gabemu, że Antonia ma niesamowity potencjał i że nie ma żadnej zasady, która jej nie pozwoli spróbować dołączyć do straży. Gabe pyta się Antonii, czy ona jest córką Rodrigo Bello. Antonia odpowiada, że tak. Gabe mówi, że Rodrigo był wspaniałym żołnierzem, po czym mówi Elenie, że interesują go najlepsze talenty, jakie Avalor może zaproponować, kimkolwiek one są. Rocco naśmiewa się z tego, że szwaczka ma być w straży. Zaczyna się szkolenie. Gabe mówi rekrutom, że do straży dołączą jedynie ci, którzy okażą się być godni, i że pierwszym etapem szkolenia będzie tor przeszkód, drugim korzystanie z broni i umiejętności do przetrwania, a ostatnim symulowany atak piratów. Zaczyna się pierwszy etap szkolenia. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych rekrutów, Antonia nie daje rady przejść po sznurowej drabinie, po czym wpada do wody i nie przechodzi pierwszego etapu szkolenia. Elenie jest żal Antonii. Antonia przeprasza Elenę, że zrobiła z siebie idiotkę i była kiepska. Elena mówi Antonii, że tak naprawdę widziała kobietę, która nie chciała się poddać. Antonia natomiast mówi, że wytrwałość nie pomogła jej przejść toru przeszkód, który wymaga również umiejętności. Elena natomiast mówi Antonii, że to wymaga również ćwiczeń, ponieważ Rocco trenował z rodziną od lat, a ojciec Alejandro zbudował w ogrodzie tor przeszkód, i że ona na pewno również ma umiejętności, ale potrzebuje okazji, by je doszlifować. Gdy Elena zamierza zabrać Antonię do domu, ta woli zostać, żeby doszlifować swoje umiejętności. Elena postanawia towarzyszyć Antonii. Nazajutrz, gdy rekruci przychodzą do portu na drugi etap szkolenia, zastają tam śpiące Elenę i Antonię. Ponownie dokuczając Antonii, Rocco nieświadomie budzi ją i Elenę. Zaczyna się etap z korzystaniem z broni. Sparingpartnerem Antonii jest Rocco. Antonia dorównuje Rocco w szermierce i pokonuje go, używając "Skoku Pantery". Rekruci są pod wrażeniem Antonii. Nacho naśmiewa się z tego, że jego brat został pokonany przez dziewczynę. Rocco nie jest z tego zadowolony. Gabe potem mówi rekrutom, że jako królewscy strażnicy, muszą oni przetrwać w dziczy i ogłasza "wyzwanie labiryntowe", po czym mówi rekrutom, że podczas tego zadania, Jaguny ich zostawią w nieznanym położeniu, gdzie muszą użyć współpracy i woli, by zyskać umiejętności do odnalezienia drogi powrotnej do koszar. Mówi także rekrutom, że jeśli nie wrócą oni przed zachodem słońca, nie zdadzą. Rekruci potem lecą na Jagunach. Gabe ogłasza początek zadania i Jaguny zrzucają rekrutów z grzbietów. Rekruci spadają z dużej wysokości, ale udaje im się bezpiecznie wylądować za pomocą spadochronów. Rekruci potem przechodzą kolejny etap szkolenia. Podczas biegu przez górkę, Rocco spycha swojego brata, ale Antonia pomaga mu wstać. Podczas próby przepłynięcia rzeki na jednoosobowych drewnianych tratwach, jeden z rekrutów, który nie umie pływać, wpada do wody i Antonia go ratuje. Rocco wpada w jeszcze większą zazdrość na widok tego, że Antonia jest bardziej lubiana. Gdy rekruci mają już drewno na opał, Rocco widzi, jak Antonia nadal zbiera drewno, po czym obmyśla intrygę, i wmawia towarzyszom, że mogą pominąć przerwę i iść dalej, a dzięki temu przejdą etap szkolenia. Rekruci zgadzają się, ale potem zastanawiają się, gdzie jest Antonia. Rocco wmawia, że Antonia postanowiła iść przodem i obserwować teren. Gdy Antonia wraca z drewnem, zauważa, że nie ma nikogo przy ognisku. Gdy rekruci zastanawiają się, dlaczego Antonia nie wróciła do nich, by powiedzieć, co wypatrzyła, Rocco wmawia, że droga jest wolna i że Antonia wróci, gdyby coś się stało. Rocco, Nacho i reszta rekrutów przychodzą bez Antonii do koszar. Gabe mówi rekrutom, że oni właśnie pobili labiryntowy rekord. Elena zauważa, że Antonii nie ma, i Gabe pyta się rekrutów, gdzie ona jest. Rekruci wyjaśniają Gabemu, że Rocco powiedział, że Antonia poszła przodem. Gabe tłumaczy rekrutom, że to było ćwiczenie współpracy i że celem było przejście kursu z całą drużyną. Gabe potem oblewa rekrutów, skoro nie ma pełnego składu. Elena, Gabe i rekruci ruszają szukać Antonii, ale nie udaje im się jej znaleźć. Widząc, że słońce zachodzi, Elena i Gabe postanawiają wezwać wsparcie do poszukiwań, gdy nagle pojawia się Antonia. Antonia nie jest zadowolona, ponieważ nie udało jej się wrócić przed zachodem słońca. Gabe mówi Antonii, że to nie jej wina, ponieważ to był sprawdzian współpracy, a jej drużyna ją zawiodła. Antonia nie jest zadowolona z tego, że jej drużyna celowo ją zostawiła, po czym rezygnuje ze szkolenia. Gdy Elena próbuje odwieść od tego Antonię, ta mówi, że nie ma znaczenia to, jak dobra jest i jakie ma kwalifikacje, i że jeśli grupa jej nie zaakceptuje jako jednej z nich, to nie ma sensu. Nazajutrz Gabe mówi rekrutom, że ich ostatni test będzie miał miejsce na otwartym morzu, gdzie staną oni twarzą w twarz z piratem, za którego Higgins się przebrał. Rekruci jednak nie mają nastroju z powodu tego, że Antonii z nimi nie ma. Gabe również nie jest zadowolony z braku Antonii. Elena przychodzi do Antonii. Antonia pyta się Eleny, czy ona czegoś potrzebuje. Elena mówi Antonii, że odrzuca jej rezygnację. Antonia natomiast mówi Elenie, że to może być jej królestwo, ale to nie jest jej sprawa. Elena natomiast mówi Antonii, że jest jej przyjaciółką i że nie byłaby dobrą przyjaciółką, gdyby zrezygnowała z przekonywania jej do zostania. Elena próbuje przekonać Antonię, by ta jeszcze raz spróbowała, opowiadając jej piosenką, że w swoim pierwszym zjeździe monarchów była inaczej traktowana z powodu płci, ale nie pozwoliła na to, by być odrzuconą, i ciężko walczyła, by w końcu osiągnąć cel, i doradza jej, by ta zrobiła to samo, będąc wytrwałą. Antonia daje się przekonać i postanawia jeszcze raz spróbować dołączyć do królewskiej straży. Gdy Gabe próbuje rozpocząć ostatni etap szkolenia, nagle zostaje razem z rekrutami zaatakowany przez piratów. Nacho ze strachu ukrywa się na maszcie przed piratami, z którymi walczą Gabe i pozostali rekruci. Przybywając na Monsunie, Elena i Antonia widzą, co się dzieje, i ruszają pomóc. W trakcie walki, Rocco wpada na kapitana piratów, który go zatrzymuje jako zakładnika. Kapitan piratów rozkazuje przeciwnikom poddać się dla dobra Rocco. Gabe i rekruci poddają się. Gdy piraci zabierają Gabemu i rekrutom miecze, Elena, Antonia i Monsun atakują ich z zaskoczenia. Gabe i rekruci dzięki temu odzyskują broń. W trakcie walki, Antonia zauważa, że kapitan piratów ucieka z Rocco, i rusza za nim, jednocześnie pokonując stojących jej na drodze piratów. Gdy większość piratów zostaje złapana, ich kapitan ucieka z Rocco na swój statek. Z pomocą Eleny i prowizorycznej katapulty, Antonia dostaje się na sznurową drabinę prowadzącą na statek i udaje jej się po niej przejść. Antonia dostaje się na statek i rozkazuje kapitanowi piratów wypuścić Rocco. Gdy kapitan piratów zakłada się z Antonią, że ona go nie pokona, między nimi dochodzi do pojedynku. Antonia pokonuje kapitana piratów. Elena dostaje się na statek z pomocą Monsuna i uwalnia Rocco, który bardzo uparcie biegnie walczyć z kapitanem piratów. Elena próbuje powstrzymać Rocco, ale kapitan piratów dzięki temu uwalnia się z sideł Antonii. Kapitan piratów łapie Elenę i wyrzuca Rocco za burtę. Kapitan piratów każe Antonii odłożyć broń dla dobra Eleny. Antonia odkłada broń, ale okazuje się, że kapitan piratów się przez to rozproszył, dzięki czemu Elena uwalnia się z jego sideł. Antonia pokonuje kapitana piratów. Alejandro, Felipe i Santino (pozostali rekruci) są dumni z Antonii i są pod wrażeniem jej umiejętności. Błysk wyławia Rocco z wody. Gabe mówi Rocco, że on i Nacho nie zostaną strażnikami. Podczas ceremonii pasowania na strażników, Gabe wygłasza przemowę, że praca w królewskiej straży polega na współpracy, by wykonać zadanie, odwadze, by stawić czoła niebezpieczeństwu, i wytrwałości, by nigdy się nie poddać. Antonia, Alejandro, Felipe i Santino oficjalnie zostają królewskimi strażnikami. Antonia dziękuje Elenie, że ta nie pozwoliła jej zrezygnować. Do Antonii podchodzi dziewczynka, która jej mówi, że jak dorośnie, to chce być królewską strażniczką, tak jak ona. Antonia mówi swojej fance, że to jest to, co ta powinna zrobić. Gdy królewska straż maszeruje z pałacu, Antonia patrzy na tę samą dziewczynkę i jej przyjaciół, którzy jej salutują, i odwzajemnia to. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Avalorska straż królewska zostaje wzmocniona, gdy zostają do niej przyjęci nowi rekruci, włącznie z królewską szwaczką, Antonią. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Antonia Bello * Gabe Nunez * Rocco Villalobos Pozostali bohaterowie * Francisco Flores * Luisa Flores * Monsun * Błysk * Armando Gutierrez * Nacho Villalobos * Alejandro * Felipe * Santino * Higgins * Kapitan piratów * Fanka Antonii * Księżniczka Izabela (tło) * Carmen Guzman (tło) * Rodrigo Bello (wspomniany) * Rico Villalobos (wspomniany) * Hilario Villalobos (wspomniany) * Ojciec Alejandro (wspomniany) * Król Hektor (wspomniany) * Piraci * Królewscy strażnicy * Jaguny * Cywile Piosenka * You Must Persist – Elena i Antonia Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Sukienka Eleny została skrystalizowana po tym, jak ona wpadła do studni Takainy, w odcinku "The Magic Within". * Gabe został kapitanem królewskiej straży w odcinku "Klątwa El Guapo". * Gabe uczył Elenę szermierki w odcinku "Księżniczka rycerz". * Podczas szermierczego pojedynku z Eleną, Armando uzbroił się tak samo, jak na walkę z "Błyskaczami" w odcinku "Kamienne głowy". * Kukła wykorzystana do szkolenia jest ubrana w strój podobny do tego, jaki nosi kapitan Chilloya, którego Elena, Gabe, Naomi i Mateo poznali w odcinku "Impreza życia". * Elena opowiada Antonii o tym, jak sama nie była traktowana w porządku z powodu swojej płci w odcinku "Zjazd monarchów". Ciekawostki * Elena czyta tytuł odcinka. * Odcinek ten jest podobny do odcinka serialu Jej Wysokość Zosia, "Nie tylko dla książąt", w którym Zosia walczyła, żeby być pierwszą księżniczką w drużynie podniebnego derby szkoły królewskiej. * To pierwszy odcinek z udziałem Carmen, w którym nie pojawia się Julio. * Ciekawym trafem, fakt, że nie ma żeńskich członków królewskiej straży, był wskazany w odcinku "To Save a Sunbird", co zdekonspirowało Carlę, gdy próbowała się przebrać za członkinię straży. * Morał: Płeć i rodowód nie mają znaczenia tak bardzo, jak talent, wiedza i umiejętności. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 3